Drawer sliders are widely used in sliding systems, such as, for example, drawers, chests of drawers, filing cabinets, etc., that is, any system requiring a sliding function of an object.
These drawer sliders are generally include a first rail that is attached to a wall and a second rail that is attached to the object to be slid, such as a drawer. The first rail slides along the second rail.
Telescopic drawer sliders are also known, where generally two or three rails are mounted one inside of the other, to allow a longer length of opening.
Some manufacturers have verified that the material costs for manufacturing currently-existing drawer sliders can be up to 60% of the finished product cost, that is, practically ⅔ of the total cost of the product. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the amount of material used in the manufacturing of a drawer slider to reduce the total cost of the finished product.
One objective of the disclosure is to provide a drawer slider which uses less material than known sliders, without compromising the safety or the extension of drawer slider opening.
Another objective of the disclosure is to provide a drawer slider, specifically a telescopic slider comprising two or three rails, employing less material for its manufacturing, without compromising the product length of opening and/or performance.